Le monde commun
by Lady Argent
Summary: Le monde moldue tout le monde connait, mais esque tout le monde est au courant de l'entrée par le chaudron baveur par exemple ? Sûrement pas ceux ou celle qui font un pas sur le côté... (le onde est celui des monde d'Ewilan petite erreur ') 1ére fic soyez franc et direct et les trois premier chapitre sont écrit il y a longtemps la suite est plus récentes
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1 Intro

C'était le début de la dernière année d'Hermione à Poudlard , elle voulait en profiter au maximum ,sachant que la guerre allait éclater d'un moment à un autre . Elle était dans le train avec ses amis, plus déterminée que jamais à combattre,mais malgré leurs gaîtés, Hermione se perdit dans ses pensées, se remémorant le départ de ses parents en Australie pour plus de sécurité. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de les confronter au danger.

Elle avait donc passée les vacances en France avec sa correspondante: Lou. Lou était une grande fan de cultures et de potions, car par le plus grand des hasard sa famille est sorcier de génération en génération, ils avaient donc une immense bibliothèque pour son plus grand bonheur. La lionne avait donc passée la plus grande partie de ses vacances à profiter de ce paradis regorgeant de livres plus intéressant les un que les autres, à la grande déception de Ginny qui voulait que la jeune femme prennent des couleurs sachant qu'elle allait quittée le ciel gris d'Angleterre.

Elle fut sorties de sa rêverie quand Harry et Ron l'appelèrent pour la réveiller et la prévenir de l'arrivée du train. Elle avait du s'endormir, le trajet lui avait paru plus court que les années précédentes. Elle fit le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard en compagnie de Harry, Luna, Ron, Ginny (sur les genoux de Harry) et enfin Neville.

Après le discours de Dumbeldore et la distribution des maisons au première années le repas commença dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mais ce bonheur fut de courte duré car à la fin une jeune femme et un jeune homme se transplanèrent juste à coté d'Hermione.

Tout le monde savait qu'il était impossible de transplaner dans Poudlard alors que juste devant ses yeux ils venait d'apparaître ! Elle connaissait l'histoire de son école sur le bout des doigts alors comment était-il possible qu'ils réussissent un tel exploit ?

Mais se n'était sûrement pas des personne ordinaire, la jeune femme était habillée de vêtements de cuirs qu'une longue cape en laine recouvrai, ses immense yeux violet reflétaient la panique , de la curiosité mélangée à du soulagement . Elle avait des cheveux blond-roux mi-longs, elle portait un garçon évanoui dans ses bras. Il portait lui aussi des vêtements de cuirs étrange mais plus prés du corps et plus élégants. Il avait du se battre car d'innombrables plaies couvraient son corps pour tinter le sol de rouge en dessous d'eux.

La jeune femme se tourna ver elle et chuchota : « ...sauvez-le...s'il vous plais ... » avant de s'évanouir seule Hermione avait entendu ses paroles. Le temps qu'elle s'évanouisse sur le sol, le directeur s'était approchée des visiteurs puis arrivant devant Hemione, Harry et Ron il déclara:Hemione, Harry, Ron, voulez-vous bien apporter les visiteurs chez de Mrs. Pomfresh pour ses bon soins. » Puis déclara à toute l'assemblé : « Cher élèves garder votre calme nous gérons la situation », puis il chuchota à la jeune Gryfondor de vérifier leurs avant bras gauche. Elle comprit tout de suite le message il voulait vérifier s'il n'était pas des mange-morts. Elle parties donc en compagnie de Ron qui portait le jeune homme et de Harry qui portait la jeune femme, se dirigeant assez rapidement vers l'infirmerie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 explications

Quand la jeune femme se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans une grande salle blanche remplie de lits séparer par des rideaux , elle se redressa dans son lit et ferma les yeux pour se remémorer ses souvenirs. Elle était certaine d'avoir fait un pas sur le côté , seulement elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où et pourquoi ? Elle se rapella juste de ami qui s'évanouissait dans ses bras et elle avait instinctivement fais un pas sur le côtés comme pour se protéger.

Elle esseya de se lever mais une douleur aflua dans tout son corps pour finalement s'instaler dans son crâne. Elle chercha du regard quelqu'un qui pourrait la renseigner sur le lieu où elle se trouvais.

Une jeunne femme d'à peu près de son âge était assise sur un chaise en train de lire un épais grimoire, apparament très intéressant.

Elle l'interpalla:

-Euh ... Pardon, où suis-je ? s'il vous plais.

La jeunne femme parut surprise car elle sursauta et failli tomber de sa chaise.

-Pardon de vous avoir surprise. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

-Ne t'inquiéte pas pour moi, je vais bien, je suis toujours très concentrée quand je lis.

-Pouvez-vous me dire où suis-je ?

-A Poudlard. Le directeur m'a assignée la tache de tout vous expliquer car il s'occupe de calmer les éléves dans la grande salle, vous avez provoquer un sacré bazar tout les deux.

-D'ailleur, où est Salim ? Il va bien ? Est-il toujours en vie ?

-Oui, donc il s'appelle Salim ? Je suis Hermione!

Elle lui tendit la main, la jeune femme se présenta et commenca à l'intéroger:

-Moi c'est Ewilan. Dans quel pays je me trouve ?

-En angleterre, en quelque sorte...

-...?

-Tu est à l'infermerie de l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre.

Ewilan n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle venait de dire sorcellerie, elle se frotta les tempes et se pinca pour voire si elle ne révait pas, car tout commencait à prendre vraiment l'allure d'un rêve. Elle regarda hermione et l'observa ,elle portait une longue robe rouge et or , le gros grimmoire sur ses genoux... Elle pouvait lire l'arrête du livre: "_Les Potions Les Plus Utilisé Au Moyen-âge_". Elle avala dificilement sa salive puis demanda:

-Si j'ai bien compris tu est une sorciére?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Désolée sa me parrait telement suréaliste, il fallait que quelqu'un me le dise pour affirmer mes doutes...

-Tu veut dire que tu ne connais pas l'existence des sorciers ?

-Et bien non, j'ai lu pleins de livre qui parlaient de sorciers mais c'est tout, je ne savais pas que vous exsistiez vraiment! Tu peut me montrer un sort ou quelque chose comme ça, s'il te plait ?

Hermione s'executa , elle sortis sa baguette et prononça un acio informuler aux rideaus juste en face d'elle.

Hermione se rappella sur un court instant Ewilan qui apparaissait dans la grande salle, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ewilan n'était pas une sorciére alors comment avait-elle fait pour transplaner ? Elle entendit un petit cris de stupeur et vit les yeux de la jeune femme, violets complétement écarquiller, elle venait d'ouvrir le rideau qui donnait sur le lit d'à côté. Il y avait Ron et Harry complétement avachis l'un sur l'autre en train de dormir. Ils étaient tellement enmélés qu'on ne savait plus quel bras appartenait à qui.

Hermione et Ewilan rigolèrent du même rire, clair et joyeux. Ce qui réveilla les deux marmottes en face. C'est Harry qui se réveilla en premier, il se demanda à qui appartenait le deuxiéme rire, le premier il l'avait reconnue tout de suite car c'était celui de sa soeur de coeur. Il osa donc ouvrir un oeil, et découvrir la jeunne femme qui avait transplaner dans la grande salle étant enfin réveiller. Il avait eu tout le temps de l'observer quand elle s'était endormie mais ce ne fut que maintenant qu'il remarqua ses grands yeux violets. Il aurait voulu plonger dedans tellement ils reflétaient sagesse et vérité. Il réussi tant bien que mal à sortir du lit, et alla voir les deux jeunes femmes qui avait arrété de rire quand elle l'avait vu se réveiller. Hermione fit les présentation:

-Harry je te présente Ewilan, Ewilan je te présente Harry mon meilleur ami, Harry, Ewilan n'est pas une sorcière.

-Bonjour, tu en est sure Hermoine ? tu a regardé son avant bras gauche ?

-Suis-je bête ! Ewilan tu peux me montrer ton avant bras gauche ?

-De toute façon c'est sur je ne suis pas une sorciére donc je ne vois pas ce que mon avant bras va démontrer, mais je t'en prie.

La rousse ne se fis pas priller et regarda elle ne vit pas le tatouage tant craint, les deux gryfondor soupirèrent de soulagement. Ewilan observait le spectacle, un peu étonnée que son avant bras fasse tant d'effet. Pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé, Harry décida de faire un petit interogatoire à la dénomé Ewilan:

-Si ce n'est pas trop demandé d'où vient-tu ?

-De gwendalavir.

Harry et Hermione se regardérent incrédules, de quoi parlait-t-elle ?

-Je sais c'est dur à digérer, je veut bien tout vous expliquer si personne ne peut nous entendre et que je peut être sure de votre confiance ainsi que de votre silence.

Ils restèrent scotchés sur place, les informations qu'elle allait leurs donner étaient-t-elles si importantes? Les deux amis se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête pour confirmer les conditions, mais avant qu'Ewilan commence sont récit Hermione ajouta:

-Tu devras dire la même chose au directeur.

-Qui a dit que j'allais lui en parler?

Elle disait cela avec tellement d'assurance qu'Hermionne et Harry ne purent que lui demander comment elle allait faire plutôt que de la prendre pour une folle.

-Je vais pénetrer dans votre esprit, ne le fermez pas, ne me bloquer pas le passage, laisser moi vous guider daccord ?

Hermione était complétement perdue, se laisser guider dans son esprit c'était tout bonement impossible. Mais elle accepta quand même l'expérience. Harry était tout aussi boulversé mais accepta quand même, les leçons de Rogue toujours en mémoire lui était encore désagrable. Car si il devinait juste elle allait faire de la légimencie. Ils lancèrent un asurdito. Ce qui surpris la jeunne femme pas encore abituer aux baguettes magique, puis lui dirent qu'elle pouvait commencer.

Ils virent les yeux de la jeune femme se refermer puis s'ouvrir, mais ils étaient recouverts d'une couche blanche: Ewilan était entrée dans leur imagination. Elle se dirigait vers les esprit d'Harry et d'Hermionne et s'ouvrit à eux, elle leurs montra des bribes de souvenir: sa découverte de l'imagination, de son enfance, du monde parraléle (gwendalavir) de salim, des réveurs ,de ses quète toujours avec ses amies, ses parents, de l'empire et tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir.

Quand elle eu fini elle découvrit les deux jeunes gens comme tétanisés, elle commenca à paniquer, les avait-elle perdus ? Elle frappa dans ses mains et ils "reprirent" vie. Rassurée elle attendit le flot de question qu'ils allaient surement lui poser, au bout d'un momment Harry craqua et posa la question qui lui brulait les lévres depuis un bon momment:

-Tu peut nous dessiner quelque chose ? N'importe quoi...

Ewilan s'executa et fit apparitre un bouquet de rose argentées dans la main de Harry. Il fut surpris que ce soit aussi rapide, il essaillait d'assimiler toute les information que son crâne venait de recevoir: Ewilan avait vécu comme lui toute son enfance dans le monde moldu avec des parents adoptifs qui ne l'avait pas aimé, elle possédait un don qui fesait que tout ce qu'elle imaginait dans l'univers de l'imagination se créait et apparaissait dans la vraie vie. Il observa le bouquet de rose argentées, toucha les pétales, huma le parfum: elles étaient bien réelles. Il regarda son amie qui parraisait complétement perdue.

Hermione était facinée et appeurée en même temps, elle avait vue l'enfance d'Ewilan enfermée dans une biblihotéque comme elle, la rousse était sure qu'elles deviendraient de bonnes amies. Mais ce don était inimaginable, aprés avoir dificilement avalé sa salive elle lui demanda:

-Je veut bien une petite démonstration aussi ...

Ewilan regarda autour d'elle et vit Ron encore en train de dormir sur le lit. Une idée lui vient alors à l'esprit, elle se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens et leurs fit un grand sourire.

Hermione avait vue tout le manége de la jeune femme et se demanda ce qu'elle préparait, quand elle vit Ron déguiser en lapin de pâques elle ne pus s'empécher de rire et se tourna vers Harry qui était dans le même état qu'elle.

Le plan d'Ewilan avait marché, le silence qui avait suivit ses explication l'avait inquiété et elle avait donc décidé de faire sourire ses deux peut-être amis. L'ambiance était tout de suite devenue plus détendue et elle se joignit aux rires.

Ce fut au tours de Ron de se réveiller,il avaient partagé un lit avec Harry pour dormir, il n'avait pas la patience d'Hermione pour ces choses là, ils avaient donc trouver le seul moyens de faire passer le temps: dormir. Il se demandait pourquoi Dumbeldore leurs avait demandés à eux et pas à quelqu'un d'autre. Il aurait bien voulut avoir un début d'année tranquille mais quand on est amis avec Harry Potter, on ne passe jamais une journée ce décida donc enfin d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qui l'avait réveillé, il fut surpris de voir hermione, harry et la jeune femme rigoler tous ensemble. Il remarqua les yeux violets de la jeunne femme si singuliers, elle pleurait de rire avec Hermione, Harry avait lui aussi rejoint l'assemblée et était debout à coté d'Hermione.

Il se leva péniblement et s'assis sur le lit, il bailla bruiyamment puis s'étira, ce qui fit redoubler les rires des jeunes gens en face de lui. Intrigué il regarda autour de lui puis se tourna vers ses amis pour demander ce qui les fesaient rires. Hermione réussi à se calmer puis lui répondit entre deux fou-rire:

-C'est toi, Ron ! puis repartit de plus belle.

Il regarda ses vêtements, il était déguisé en lapin rose!

-QUE CELUI QUI A FAIT CA SE DENONCE TOUT DE SUITE ! crya-t-il.

Ils s'arrétèrent de rire tout de suite, heureusement qu'il avait lancé un asurdito sinon cela aurait résoné dans toute l'infirmerie et aurait alerté .

Ewilan se sentait coupable d'avoir mis ce garçons qui n'avait rien fait en colére.

- Pardon, je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphére, je te l'enléve tout de suite.

Ron parut quelque peu surpris que ce soit cette jeune femme, d'à peu prés le même âge que lui, il vit ses yeux blanchir et retrouver leurs couleurs violette tout de suite après. Il reregarda ces vêtements et sourit de revoir sa robe de sorcier.

-J'ai fait qu'elle sente bon même si elle était déja à peu prés propre , qu'est-ce que tu aime? Je pourais te le donner pour me faire pardonner...

Ron réfléchisais à toute allure, puis il pensa à un match de quiditch et trouva.

-Un nouveau balais, et un qui va trés vite!

Ewilan entra dans son imagination et trouva trés vite se qu'elle l'imagina plus rapide que le vent, plus solide que la roche, plus léger qu'une plume et le plus précis et obéisant possible avec son nom en or dans le apparue ausitôt à la surprise de tous sur les genous de Ron.

Le rouquin ne savait plus quoi penser elle venait de lui faire apparaitre un balais sans baguette ! Mais quand il commença à observer son nouveau balais, il fut tout de suite content, il était léger solide et son nom était inscrit dans le manche, quoi de mieux ?

Il regarda la jeune femme , elle lui fit un clin d'oeil qui le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. En la regardant mieux, elle était plutôt jolie, blonde avec des reflets roux, de grands yeux, ses genoux rabatus vers son buste, sa tête appuyée contre le mur, la lumiére tombait sur elle comme un halo de lumiére. Elle était un peu pale mais avec le temps elle reprendrée des couleurs. Mais d'ou venait-elle ? Pourquoi et comment ?

-Je suis Ron, enchanté de faire ta connaisance.

-Ewilan, encore désolée pour tout à l'heure.

-Ce n'est rien, je ne veut pas être indiscret mais où est le jeune homme avec qui tu est venue ?

Ewilan sursauta sur son lit, comment avait-elle pu oublier Salim ! Elle se tourna vers Hermione et Harry qui la rassurérent avec des sourires. Où est-il ? Il va bien ? Il faut que je le voie, s'il vous plait.. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes, elle avait du se comporter en adulte mais maintenant, elle voulais juste voir salim: la seule personne qu'elle connaisait vraiment bien.

Hermione était sous le choc, Ewilan avait gardé son calme tout le long de ses explications. Elle avait l'air si mature et tout d'un coup elle fandait en larme devant eux comme une enfant.

Ce fut Harry qui décida de la consoler:

-Ewilan, ne t'inquiéte pas, il est sur le lit d'à coté, il dort, par contre il va falloir que tu nous explique pourquoi il y avait des armes dans ses vêtements...

Ewilan se calma tout de suite en entendant qu'il dormait, mais elle tressaillit quand il lui parla des armes et elle soupira : maintenant qu'elle leurs avait tout expliqué, elle devait aussi révéler qu'il était un marchombre. Elle soupira, les regarda. Ils attendaient patiemment qu'elle leur explique.

-Tout d'abord, ce que je vais vous dire, vous le gardez pour vous, ne t'inquiète pas Hermione je le dirait aussi au directeur. Salim posséde des armes parce que c'est en quelque sorte son métier qu'il le veuille, et puis le monde d'où je viens est très dangereux. Personne ne se ballade à Gwendalavir sans armes, si vous n'en avez pas vous mourez. Si bien sur il y en a qui n'en ont pas mais ils restent protégé entre les murailles de leurs villes et n'en sortent jamais. Salim lui c'est un peu spécial, il fait partie d'une guilde qu'on appelle les marchombres, elle est très secrète. C'est un honneur pour vous de savoir que Salim en fait partie.

Quand elle les regarda ils étaient comme morts, Harry réfléchissait à toute allure. Devait-il être content qu'Ewilan leurs fasse aussi confiance, elle avait bien dit que s'était un honneur qu'ils soit au courant. Il était donc flattés mais une guilde secrète n'étais pas dangereuse?

-Ewilan, est-ce que cette guilde est dangeureuse, elle fait quoi en gros ?

Hermione tout aussi perplexe allait poser la même question, dans les temps qui couraient on devait vérifier qui était dans son camp. Ewilan réfléchit puis se lança: -Comme je vous l'ai dit cette guilde est très secrète, même Salim ne veut pas m'en parler, Ellana non plus mais je peut vous assurer qu'il ne font de mal à personne, comparer aux mercenaires du chaos.

Harry l'intérompit:

-Qui est Ellana ?

-Elle est le maître de Salim pour lui apprendre tout ce dont il a besoin de savoir, il l'a suivit pendant 3 ans. Son apprentissage c'est finit l'année dernière.

Ron était perdu, de quoi parlaient-il ?

-De quoi vous parlez ? C'est quoi la gwendalavir ? J'ai à peu près compris les marchombres mais la il faut que l'on m'explique.

Ewilan regarda Hermione qui hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait lui dire à lui aussi, elle se tourna vers Ron.

-Il faut que tu me promette que tu gardera ça pour toi et que je suis digne de ta confiance et de ton silence à propos de ce que je vais te dire.

Ron regarda ses amis perplexe mais lui accorda sa confiance.

- Je vais entrer dans ton esprit, ne le ferme pas et ne bloque pas le passage, laisse-moi te guider...


End file.
